


Things We're All Too Young To Know

by madgewinchester



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris Evans is a captain, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Mysterious Harry, Nurses, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Chris Evans, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Protective Chris, Reunion Sex, Soldiers, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, World War II, chris evans is kinda steve rogers, flirty chris evans, minor harry styles, original characters oddly look like me and my best friend, there will be sex soon do not worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: Madeleine Cartier volunteered to go overseas in France to be a nurse during the Second World War with her best friend, Emma Lee. She was ready to face blood, pain, horrors, but she was not ready to face love and its light.Captain Evans was ready to fight, to protect his country, but he wasn't ready to face love and its sweetness.





	1. Getting the Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i write stories for my own personal enjoyment and my pal reads it and makes me confident enough to post it. i think it gets better as it goes, will be posting a chapter a day xx  
> thanks to my best buddy @lynsouat for proof reading the heck outta this and letting me talk non stop about this fic.  
> this story holds many little surprises so stay tuned xxx 
> 
> title is from the song "The Book of Love".

"Lee, you have to take care of that soldier. I can’t do it anymore. Madeleine asked her friend, her eyes staring intensely at her shaking hands.  
-What the hell is going on, honey? Is he mean to you? She asked, worried. Wait, he didn’t try to do anything to you, didn’t he? I’ll chop his balls off if he did. Really, I know how to. Maddie shook her head violently.   
-NO! God, no. Don’t, huh, don’t touch his balls. Please. Actually, he's the loveliest and I...  
-You can't focus on your job and your others patients, isn’t it? Emma Lee could always read right through her best friend.  
-That man is way too handsome and charming, Lee! His goddamn blue eyes follow my every movement and he stares down any soldier that tries to be sweet to me. I swear I heard him growl when I had to wash the soldiers' hair. I mean...  
Emma Lee laughed.  
-THIS is the problem! He's turning you ON! It makes you weak in the knees when he does that protective, possessive act, huh?  
Maddie was blushing and Emma continued.  
-You know what? I can’t take him under my charge. Got enough of them already.  
Maddie frowned.  
-Liar.  
-You should get your head outta your ass and accept the attention, she said as she looked over the section Madeleine was covering. Wait...that's him? That's the guy you've been talking to for weeks?”  
Emma pointed at the man laying in the farthest bed in the room. His broad shoulders were taking almost the width of the nursery bed and his heavy chest was impressively muscular. He had blonde, tousled bed hair and plump, red lips. He looked at Madeleine Cartier like she was the finest art in the gallery, he was listening to her laugh like it was the best jazz song, he was head over wheels with the nurse that helped him recover. Emma Lee understood how her friend felt. He WAS eye fucking her and she must love it, considering that man was the definition of her type. She wasn’t surprised Maddie was hesitant to make a move, even if it was clear both of them had a serious crush. Maddie was never the adventurous gal, nor was she the disobedient type. And there were rules in this job.  
-Yes. You and I both know I can’t have a relation with a patient. He's a wounded soldier, he hasn’t been with women for a long time, he can’t be serious about this and I can’t give him false hopes.  
-False hopes? Emma raised an eyebrow. So, you’re into him FOR REAL?  
-Have you seen him?! Of course I am! But it’s not just because of his physique, don’t worry.  
-What if it was?! Fuck the rules. Accept the flirting. Go ride that man, who cares! It’s war, we could all die any day. So just go and get your love oooon! Emma winked.  
  
Maddie looked at the blonde patient, her heart beating faster in her chest. During her night shifts, she had had very interesting conversations with the man. She had learned he was 28, he was from Boston and was a captain in the U.S army. He had been wounded in an important rescue mission in France. He had been in this country hospital for two months already, but his leg was not in too much of a bad shape, but he had to spend a few more weeks in the hospital until he could walk properly and get back to battle. He was very good at telling stories, retracing his battles and the heroic acts of his men. He was modest, but Maddie knew he must have been a very good captain. She could tell he was serious and a very good tactician, but he always knew how to get men to cooperate. He was a true born leader. Maddie spent hours sat by his bed, listening to his stories, asking about his past. She liked him and it scared her. Frankly, she loved how she felt secure when he was here. He was making the men lay low with the inappropriate flirting. Even in the constant terror her life was, she had the security his presence offered. Not only his body exuded authority and felt like a shield to any physical threat, the way he acted with her made her want to surrender to him and to his flirting.

 

She remembered the day he came in.  
_Maddie was sitting at her desk, reading her favorite Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet, by the weak light coming from her desk lamp. She liked working night shifts, when there was no emergencies, all of her patients were asleep and they didn’t need her much. One would occasionally wake in panic or in pain, but the problems would be quickly resolved. She could fight the war in her own way, but still could enjoy a bit of literature here and there. It was 3am, that moment of her night shift her eyelids were getting heavier and concentrating was almost impossible. She was contemplating taking a quick nap, resting her cheek on the cold desk when a nurse came in to fetch her. She quickly explained that there were 3 soldiers coming in with mild injuries but needed important care. Maddie wondered why they needed to be treated in such a way, and she decided that she was to treat them like any other man. To her, they all needed help and care, no matter who they were. She came in, rushing through the door to find the three man laying on their respective beds. One was holding his bloody shoulder in an equally bloody hand, one was grimacing while looking at his stomach and the last was simply sitting still, a hand pressuring his leg._  
_“It’s nothing much, go to the others, I can wait.” The last man said in a calm voice. Maddie assessed the damage. The soldiers would live and heal well, they were young and healthy. She cleaned up the wounds and put bandages on while the nurse other nurse was taking notes and filling up charts. Maddie put the soldiers in beds, in her unit, and moved on to the last man. He had a bullet in his leg and the blood, through the muscle, and it should’ve hurt like hell, but the man was giving his information to the nurse with a steady voice._  
_-Have you been shot before? Maddie asked, looking at the soldier for the first time. His face was dirty with mud, but she could see the pale features and soft cheeks under it. He was smiling, his blue eyes sparkling._  
_-Yes, ma’am, he said as he looked down to see his leg was all wrapped up. He stood up to leave but Maddie put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down on the bed._  
_-Hey, where do you think you’re going, big guy?_  
_-I have to go back, ma’am. My men need me._  
_-You might have a high tolerance to pain but I doubt you can fight right now. You could hardly walk._  
_She led him to the bed he would occupy for his stay in the hospital. She looked at the chart the other nurse had prepared to put at the foot of his bed._  
_-Captain Evans, you are under my protection, from now on. My name is Madeleine._  
_-Pleasure to meet you, Madeleine, he pronounced with his strong American accent. I feel very safe here, with your strong physique._  
_Maddie raised an eyebrow at him.  
-I might be a foot shorter than you, captain, she said with a bit of resentment, but I do a mean job with my deadly stare and my authoritarian tone._  
_-I’ve got to admit you’ve got me a little scared, back there, he pointed to the room they came from. You’re stronger than you seem._  
_-Hell yeah, captain. Now you should get some rest, soldier._  
_He saluted while she put the covers over his chest.  
-Yes, ma’am._  
  
_The next morning, a few hours before he shift ended and she could back home to sleep, she helped the captain up. He was dirty from the battle and she washed his face, discovering even softer features that she had imagined._  
_-What? She giggled as she brought him a fresh set of clothes._  
_-What? He answered back._  
_-You’re looking at me like you want to dig a hole in my head._  
_He laughed and Maddie felt her knees weaken. He looked older than her, and he had that strong authority, leader type of energy coming out of his pores but his laugh made him sound like a 5 year-old playing in the backyard with his kindergarten friends._  
_-Wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty little head of yours, doll, he winked, making Maddie blush from her neck to her ears._  
_-Didn’t think France had such pretty nurses, he continued._  
_-I’m not French._  
_He straightened up in his bed, totally ignoring the t-shirt she was holding out for him, making a show of stretching his arms up, showing off his bulging muscles. Maddie swallowed with difficulty and started folding the discarded piece of clothing to distract her unholy thoughts._  
_-What? But I heard you speak French with that nurse over there._  
_-Yeah, ‘s not because I speak French that I’m French, captain, she said teasingly._  
_-Oh you think I’m dumb now? She raised her shoulders at him._  
_-Maybe? He frowned, crossing his arms over his middle._  
_-Then tell me, where are you from, smart pants?_  
_-I’m not even wearing pants, she joked. I’m from Canada._  
_He pursed his lips._  
_-I thought they spoke English in Cana…_  
_-Dear Christ! She interrupted him, rolling her eyes at him, making him gasp in fake pain. Yes, most people in Canada speak English. But there is this safe haven for French over there called Quebec._  
_-Oh! Wow, look at everything I learn with you by my side._  
_-Don’t stay here too long or you might get addicted to the joys of knowledge and education, she winked as she was starting to go back to her tasks._  
_-Oh, I don’t think knowledge is what I’ll get addicted to, Madeleine, he said in all seriousness._  
_Maddie swallowed hard again. Apparently, he had the fascinating ability to refrain all snarky comments she had planned in her mind. She was used to joking around with patients, making them feel more at ease, but this felt different. This made her insides feel like jelly and her face lighten up like a thousand candles._

 


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Chris get to know each other a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i'd be a sweet gal and give you a second chapter today :)

She was lost her in thoughts, again, when she heard men screaming. She ran towards the noise, joining the doctors and the nurses present to help the wounded. This damn war was stupid. Normal men, sometimes teenagers got injured for ideologies that didn’t make any sense. They were fighting the real battles while the governments were doing the talking. People like her brothers, her childhood crushes or her school friends were fighting, injured or killed in this war. Worse, their lives were wounded forever by the horrors they had seen. She got off her shift at 8am, after 12 hours of sweat, blood and tears. They had lost 30 men to a bomb raid. She was about to leave to get to the apartment she shared with Emma when she got called over by the nurse replacing her for the day.  
“Bed 12 is asking for you.” Maddie smiled. It was the blonde, charming man.  
-What can I do for you, captain Evans? She asked kindly, even if she was tired and was longing for her bed.  
-Are you alright, Madeleine? His right hand came to rest on her forearm.  
-What? Maddie didn’t quite understand.  
Plus, she loved how he called her Madeleine like it was the sweetest name he had pronounced, like it was a secret code between them.  
-I saw, well, I _heard,_ what happened in the early hours this morning. It look- _sounded_ , brutal. I was wondering if you were okay. Not too shaken up, i hope. You are very courageous and strong, but still, it's a tough life for a young, sweet heart like yours.  
Maddie broke down in tears. It was too much. His lovely words in such a mad world. How can he stay kind and optimistic after seeing and living such horrific events? He was everything Maddie wanted to become and to have in a partner. The captain winced when he got up, but he reached for the nurse and held her hand in his.  
-Hey, hey, hey, come here. It's alright, tell me about everything. He scooted over and Maddie sat next to him. He put her strong arm around her shoulders and she rested against it, snuggling against his warm side. Apparently, the man was making a case of never wearing a shirt. He told her once that it was because he was always hot. Maddie understood the slight innuendo. Maddie smiled at the touch of his warm skin.  
-I've seen horrors, as you did. As we all did. But I've seen a 16 year old die today, he was calling for his mom. It's killing me, knowing my nephews could be drafted as soldiers, just like this guy. He was too young for this. He sighted compassionately.  
-Oh, love, I know. It's hard to fight battles that seem unending. Just know, everything ends one day. This suffering will too and us, we will get the happy ending we deserve.  
He was looking at her like he was a prince charming and she was his princess, except she had way more blood on her skirt than a princess should.  
-I want this battle to end...but I don’t want...this...she said as she reached for his hand, to end.  
-Then, Let's get a very long, happy middle. He said as he dried the tears on her cheeks. His blue eyes were soft, searching for her gaze.  
-This war is already hard on everyone. We need all the light, the warmth and the love we can get. When I got transferred to this hospital, I thought I had failed my unit, my army and my country. I thought I wasn’t worth anything. But you took care of me so gently, tenderly and you were paying attention. For the first time, I didn’t feel like a failure, I didn’t even feel like a soldier, like a captain, like this war was happening. I only felt like a man, a human, touched by this beautiful, soft, warm light. Now, all I want is more of it. -You do make my shifts brighter. And I wish I could stroll around Boston with you.  
-One day, I will bring you to Boston.  
-I'm holding you to that. He smiled and leaned in. His cushiony lips felt soft against hers. She kissed him back, opening her mouth a little. He didn’t hesitate to push his tongue in her mouth, licking her lips, the inside of her mouth gently. He bit her lower lip and pulled softly before letting her go, his forehead resting on hers.  
-Fuck. I might get injured again to stay here longer, he joked.  
Her cheeks were red, but after a quick glance at the room, she sighted. Everyone was asleep. But she swore she could’ve seen the curtains move a little.  
-As much as I want you to kiss me again, we can’t do that here. I’d lose my job, captain.  
-Chris. Call me Chris, please. She nodded. They were too familiar now, but she couldn’t resist it. Anyway, was it so wrong to give a man a little bit of joy in the midst of all this? -You should call me Maddie then. Everybody calls me Maddie.  
-Well, then, it’s a good reason not to call you Maddie. I really don’t want to be everybody to you, he answered as he winked. Now go. You need some sleep. But just so you know, i do miss you quite terribly when you’re not here. This place seems so dull without you in it.  
-Sweet talker. She laughed as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. This place is supposed to be dull. It’s a hospital.  
He laughed, kissing her quickly. She scolded him but couldn’t help the little smile.  
-Come back soon, I’ll wait for you.  


**Chris**

_One night, there was this soldier that wouldn’t stop motioning for Maddie to cover over. Maddie, like the sweet, caring nurse she is, always came running to him. Chris could hear the soldier asking for dumb things, like a glass of water or a massage around his wound. Maddie would give him more water and ease his pain. After the 4 th time in the hour, Maddie was still walking towards him with that soft smile on her lips and it was driving Chris mad. The soldier was clearly irritating her, even if she didn’t want it to show, and he was irritating Chris as well. The man was obviously making unnecessary requests for the only purpose of having Maddie’s attention and taking advantage of her sweet nature. After she’d took care of him and gone back to her book, laying on her desk, Chris walked silently to the guy’s bed. He was an army man, he knew how to be silent._  
 _-What are you doing, private Ross? He said as he read the tag over the man’s bed._  
 _-What?_  
 _-Can’t you see you’re annoying the lady? Be a gentleman and go back to sleep, she doesn’t want your whining._  
 _Private Ross was looking at Chris with big, deer-in-the-headlights- kinda eyes._  
 _-Sorry, sir. -Captain. You should refer to me as Captain. And stop harassing the poor girl._  
 _Without waiting for a response, Chris walked back to his bed. He felt eyes staring at him in the darkness. When he turned around, he saw Madeleine, holding her book in her lap, her mouth slightly opened. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Chris nodded politely. She walked to his bed after he was settling back in._  
 _-You didn’t have to do that, she thanked him again._  
 _-Yes, I did. He was starting to annoy me. And you’re too nice._  
 _She played with the hem of her skirt._  
 _\- I don’t mind being nice. I like being nice. He reached for her hands, stilling them between his large palms._  
 _-That’s what I like about you, what we all like about you. You’re always so nice, but you can’t let people walk all over you for the sake of being nice, sweetheart._  
 _-What if the one time I ignore him was the time he needed me? She asked, biting her lips._  
 _With his thumb, he reached to her lip and freed it, leaving his thumb to linger a little bit too long._  
 _-He’ll scream when he’ll need help, he joked. You can go back and enjoy your book, now._  
 _-Thank you, captain. You’re not so dumb, after all. She walked back to her desk and Chris felt his heart flutter. He felt like a teenager, and his reactions surprised him. He was here to fight, yet, he couldn’t help but hope for a simpler life. He had always dreamed of a farm, cats and dogs, kids running around, a wife baking for him in the kitchen. He could never catch her face before. Lately, Madeleine’s round face appeared in his every dream._  
  
**Maddie**  
  
Emma was already in the apartment, cooking a breakfast with the rations they had.  
-Where were you? She asked with a smirk.  
Maddie was screwed.  
-Huh… Had to do some paper work.  
-Was that paperwork blonde and gorgeous?  
-Shut up, Lee! Maddie said, turning her back to her friend so she couldn’t see the smile on her face. Maddie had to learn how to be more discreet, asap. Yes, alright, I may or may not have been hanging out with Chris again.  
\- Chris?  Captain Evans? First name base already?  
-We huh, might have kissed?  
Emma jumped.  
\- Yes! God almighty, yes! Thank you Jesus, you finally put some sense into that big skull! Hallelujah! Finally someone is getting laiiiiiiid! By a CAP-TAIN!  
  
After a short night, she got up at 6pm. She had to work at 8 and she was nervous, as always. What would happen during this night? What tragic incident would kill dozens of men on her table? But today, she was also thinking about Chris. Was it going to go back to how things were before? Could it ever?  


She urged to her quarters when she got to the hospital. Chris was sitting in his bed, reading the newspaper by the weak light by his bed, while everyone was preparing to sleep. Chris was on the same sleeping pattern as she was. Sleeping during the day, awake at night.

As physically huge as he was, sometimes, he did have a childish look. She had been told he was very kept together and tidy when at war. His hair perfectly slicked back, not a scratch on his boots, his uniform clean. But since he got here, he was letting himself go a little. His beard had grown and he was happily scratching his nails on it, while he could still enjoy a beard before cutting it off for everyone to see his soft, pale cheeks and his tender face. His stupidly large and perfect grin, his sparkly eyes, his soft cheeks made him look like a dumb child in front of a chocolate cake. She almost, almost, ran to him. He had stars in his eyes and she was the chocolate cake. She smiled at him, walking towards him, but real life caught ahold of her quickly. The siren rang off and she ran to the emergency section of the hospital. The captain would have to wait. His life was not in danger.

Around 1am, the hospital calmed down. Soldiers were asleep, nurses and doctors resting after a couple of rough hours running around. Maddie looked down at her skirt. She had blood all over it and some unidentified substance she suspected were human flesh. She stopped to wash herself off a little, convincing her it was to prevent the patients to get scared by her if they woke up. But she damn well knew those wounded soldiers didn’t wake up much during the night when they felt safe, protected by the hospital walls.  She walked over to her section, checking on every patient’s vitals.

He was there, glooming over her, trying to catch her attention without talking. She made a point of finishing with his bed, so she could talk to him a little bit longer. He was smirking when she stood by his bed.  
-Hey there. Rough start? He asked.  
-A little. But isn’t every day kind of a rough start, anyway? She sighed.  
-So young and so cynical already. I thought you were the optimistic nurse around here. You’re still here, I’m still here. We should be overjoyed about that alone.  
Her hands rested on his bicep.  
-I sure am happy that you are still here.  And I’m positive, I’m just allowing myself a little bit of negativity for a minute. She looked at the bandages around his leg. It’s getting better and this army needs you. They will call you back eventually, aren’t they?  
He looked sad at once.  
-I know, they will. He smiled, but his eyes were still sad. But I’m here now. And I want you to stay here, don’t go back to that desk yet. I hate that desk. It’s get much more time with you than it should be allowed.  
She laughed softly, careful not to draw attention on them and climbed into bed with him.  
-Those books too, they’re getting on my nerves. They get more attention than me.  
-I didn’t know soldiers needed this much attention, Maddie faked being annoyed, but she was running her fingers through his blonde hair, scrapping her nails against his scalp. -I’m a captain, he purred like a cat getting its head scratched, the more grades you’ve got the more attention you deserve.  
-The more attention you _need._ ‘M still not sure you deserve it, though.  
Chris shushed her, leaning into her touch. -You sure meet my needs, nurse, he joked.

  
  
  
~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my brain smell like cookie dough miam miam


	3. Getting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go down, guys, things go down

Captain Christopher Evans was getting better fast, way too fast. After a few weeks, he was walking around the hospital, and a few weeks later, he was back training on the field with the other recovering patients. Maddie was genuinely happy that he was getting better, but she also dreaded the moment he’d announce her he was being shipped somewhere else to fight.

During these weeks, their little routine had settled. When she had a little time off, she would come to him, discuss the events of the day for a few minutes before succumbing to his charms and make out with the captain in the dark of the night. He was a gentleman, and she was a lady, so they never did more than kissing. Even though he was raised right, he was a 28 year-old soldier who probably hadn’t had any release in months. Plus, she was 20, and she was hungry for more. After all, he was a walking wet dream.

He was walking back from his backyard training session when she met him in the hallway. It was the first time she saw him in another position than in bed, and she was impressed. He was freakishly tall, a foot over her, and he was large, built like a horse. She wanted to discover if he was hung like one, too. When he held her body in his arms for a second too long, right against the cold wall, she knew she wouldn’t resist him anymore. And boy, she had it all planned.

That night before her shift, she cleaned her hair, her body and put on a bit of perfume she had left from her mother. She found a bit of kohl to put on her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked just like her. She didn’t let herself be sad, tonight was a big night. She hurried to the hospital, Lee on her side, wondering why she was all dressed up pretty. But Emma Lee knew better than to ask stupid questions, especially when she was suspecting the answers. There wasn’t any emergency tonight, like the whole universe was on Maddie’s side, encouraging her plan. She checked her patients, swaying her hips, bending slowly, laughing seductively making a show. She knew everyone was aware of her change of attitude. She glanced at Chris a few times, making sure he noticed her. Of course he did. He always did, even when she was covered with blood and her hair up in the air. His stare was heavy on her, and everything she touched a patient, he looked angrier and angrier. When she got to his bed, he growled.

-Well, hello, Captain, she teased, smiling charmingly.   
-Why are you so pretty tonight? You want all the soldiers to notice you, or what? Oh he sounded unhappy.   
Perfect, she thought. He had such a fool mouth when he was angry. All his walls came crashing down.   
-First of all, all the soldiers are asleep. Second, I only need one soldier to notice me. And if I’m not mistaken, he’s already noticed me plenty.   
Chris understood the game quickly.   
-Oh, he has? With that little nurse skirt, your pretty painted face, and the way you move your body, I’m pretty sure he has. Why such a treatment, tonight, though? What did that lucky soldier do to deserve that? He smirked.  
-Oh, nothing. He doesn’t deserve it. I guess I’m just a generous gal.  
-You sure are _generous,_ he said as he ran a hand on the curve of her waist. Maddie, seriously, what are you doing?   
-Helping a soldier out. And getting a gal happy, Maddie exhaled as she pushed the covers over, climbing over Chris, one knee on each side of his waist.   
-Who is that lucky soldier so I can run him over? He growled, the warmth of his fingers radiating through her clothes.   
-I’m not sure you can overpower him, he’s quite the high placed man. He’s a captain.   
-Oh, captains. These men are dangerous, he laughed as he reached up to cup her face in his palms. You should stay far away.   
-Too late, Maddie whispered as she bent down to kiss him.   
After that, it was a blur. She took him in his hand, and when he gasped slightly, she smiled. Maybe he was a captain, but she was in control now. He was trying to turn her over, but she shushed him. She knew giving him the control would make a mess and wake up everybody else.   
-Let me do it, captain. Just this once. We don’t want everyone to wake, don’t we?   
-Well, maybe I’d like that. To have everyone wake up and see that you’re all mine. They would be green with jealousy.   
She pushed him inside of her, gasping. It was the first time she felt like this and after the sharp pain passed, pleasure overtook her. She rode him and he kissed her to stop the sounds coming out of her mouth. He was so deep inside, she knew she would feel it for days.   
-Madeleine, I’m gonna…fuck, I’m gonna come.   
She had heard plenty of men swearing, but it was so hot coming from him, especially when she knew she was causing him that excitement. She didn’t knew what coming meant, but she understood and she felt her own inside shift, her walls tighten and a firework inside her belly. Chris growled under her and she felt him twitch inside her. When she climbed off him, she felt a wetness between her thighs.   
-Promise, I’ll let you lead from now on, she said, breathless. He ran his hands on her back, whispering in her ear.   
-You better.   
Just like that, they had agreed there would be other times, and Madeleine’s heart burst as she held onto her lover. That night, she learnt in real life terms what her text books meant about ejaculation. Little did she know, she would have a lot more real life terms to learn in the following months.

Maddie could now confirm it, he _was_ hung like a horse.


	4. Getting The News

Captain Christopher Evans was scheduled to depart on August 13th , 1943. Maddie and he at 3 days left together, yet they couldn’t enjoy any of them. In any way. Apparently, the universe that was so helpful a few weeks ago was now refraining them from even talking to each other for more than 5 minutes.  Maddie was buried under work and Chris had to start some paperwork for his return.

Lee was already awake when Maddie got up. At the sight of the coffee and the bread, Maddie ran to the toilets to throw up. Lee ran to her.   
-You alright?   
-I don’t know, it has happened a few times this week. I wake up every day feeling like crap. I cry like every day at work, for dumb reasons like when I lost my favorite pen or when I thought Chris was mad at me but he was actually mad at his soldiers? And my boobs got bigger, and I never thought it could happen, to be honest.   
Emma Lee looked at her friend, her hands resting on her hips. She looked menacing.   
-You dumb fuck.  
-What? Maddie asked, surprised by the colorful language.   
-Did you, by any chance, mess around with a certain blonde soldier?  
Maddie blushed, remembering the night they shared a few weeks ago.   
-Maybe?   
-Did you…sleep with him?   
Maddie blushed.   
-Not very much sleeping if you ask me, but, hum, yes.   
-Don’t joke now. Did he use protection?   
-Protection?   
-Oh for fuck’s sake, Maddie! He got you pregnant!   
Maddie’s heart skipped a beat.   
-What? How? I…   
\- How can you be so smart yet so incredibly dumb?! I thought you were a nurse, you know how babies are made!   
-I do, Maddie nodded, I just didn’t think about it on the moment and…   
-Well. Congrats, you’re gonna be a mom, and your lovely baby daddy is leaving in 3 days.

Emma was always the cynical, rational one of their duo. Or at least, the one that actually thought before making decisions.

 

Maddie ran to the hospital, but when she saw Chris’ sweet smile and his blue eyes light up, she couldn’t tell him the news. She was both happy and sad about it. She was sad because now, it made her worry so much more about his well-being. He _had_ to come back to her now. And she _had_ to protect this baby with her life, it could be the last thing left of Chris. She was anxious, how would she work with a baby growing in her belly? But she was thrilled to have a bit of him always inside her, to know that whatever happened to him, she would have a piece of Chris with her forever. She was giggling at the thought of her genes mixed with his.

On his last day on the hospital site, Chris was packing his bags and she couldn’t leave his side.   
-What have you been thinking about these days? You’ve been acting a little weird, he asked.   
She couldn’t possibly tell him this way, right before he had to leave. But she had to tell him, at least to give him a reason to fight and stay alive.   
-Chris...I... Have to tell you something.   
He took his cheeks in his palms, understanding that it was serious matter.   
-What is it, sweetheart?   
-You have to come back to me, now.   
Chris smiled painfully.   
-Maddie, you know I will. You’re my reason.   
She sighed. It had to come out before her tears did.   
-No, Chris.   
He frowned, confused.   
-I mean, yes. You have me, forever. For everything. But me doesn’t mean only me, now.   
-What are you trying to say, Madeleine? His eyes grew bigger with anticipation.   
-You’re a smart man, Chris. You figured it out, already, didn’t you?  
His eyes were moving nonstop.   
-Madeleine, are you telling me you have a little someone inside of you?   
_A little someone. It was such an adorable way to put it. It made him sound so young._  
-Yes. I have you inside of me. For a little while. And you have to come back for us, for him, to meet him. His smile was reaching his ears.   
-You think it’s a little guy? Maddie smiled too.   
-I like the idea of a little you with me. It’ll get me through the days until the real you comes back, she said. I thought you’d be mad at me. That I should’ve known better than to come to you that night and…   
-There is nothing that makes me happier than this, Madeleine. I love you and I wanted a family with you. And now I have all of that, and I’ll fight to meet that little you.   
-Oh, so you, Captain Evans, thinks it’s a girl?   
-It’s what will get me through the days until I come back to you. The idea of coming back home to my little gals.   
He got down on his knees, putting his lips close to her stomach.   
-You take care of your mom for me, will you? And when I’ll come back, I’ll do everything right. I’ll marry her and the three of us will live a sweet life.   
Maddie gasped. Chris looked up to her.   
-You will marry me?   
-I have to make an honest woman out of you, Don't I? He smirked. Sweetheart, people are gonna talk, you know that. You’ve got Lee to protect and help you, but I’ll make sure everyone shuts their mouths when I come back. It doesn’t matter what people say about us, all I care about is you. Both of you, now.   
Maddie got him up and kissed him.   
How could he leave like that, when she needed him the most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise baby on the wayyyy   
> thanks again for reading lovesss


	5. Getting You Back (Even For A Night)

Maddie wanted to cry every time she looked at Chris’ old bed and saw another soldier in it. It had been two months and she sobbed uncontrollably every day, still. Her belly was starting to show a little and with the food restriction, it was quite hard to pretend she had just gotten fatter. She tried her best to keep working, and for the first few months, it didn’t affect her much. But she felt such an urge to protect her own body, to make sure that little nugget inside her was safe, that she was contemplating quitting her work. Her solution came four months after her pregnancy revelation.

She was sitting at the desk, mindlessly rubbing her little tummy, whispering poetry to herself when she heard quite loud footsteps and metal falling on the ground. Night shifts were usually quiet so Maddie got up to have a look at the disturbance. She saw a shadow, two men, the smallest one holding on to the tallest. As they got closer to her, her heart jumped. She ran to the men, and her candle lit their face briefly. But that was long enough for her to recognize her love. She put the candle aside and held him in his arms, squeezing tightly.

-Maddie, oh Maddie, how I’ve missed you. I’ll tell you about it, everything, but you need to help this man, here. Chris was talking quickly.  
Maddie examined the wounded man. She couldn’t see where the bleeding was coming from. She turned to Chris.  
-On the bed there, and go fetch Lee, for me, please.  
-Yes, Ma'am.  
Emma came running.  
-I’ve got it, go take care of your captain now, she winked.

Maddie buried her face in the captain’s neck. She dragged him in a corner of the room where there was an empty bed. They sat next to each other, their legs intertwined.  
-What are you doing here? She asked. I thought you didn’t have permission until Christmas.  
-They gave me three days, I told them my wife was pregnant, he smirked.  
-Your wife? You didn’t tell me you were married, she teased.  
He rubbed his thumbs against her growing belly and smiled.  
-Hi there, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you. How are you?  
Maddie sighed.  
-You’re still the sweetest, thinking about us when you’ve probably suffered so much. Are you injured? She asked, touching his skin everywhere to see if he had new scars.  
-Nothing too damageable, don’t worry, sweetheart, he said as he held her hands still. Now stop your search or I won’t be able to control myself for long.  
Maddie felt the tension grow between them. That amongst other things.  
-What if I don’t want you to control yourself, captain? She whispered, unbuttoning his shirt.  
-Madeleine, he growled. You can’t possibly-  
-Oh, captain, please? I’ve missed you so much. Her lips ran on his skin, nabbing at his jaw, to finally find his mouth.  
He manhandled her on the bed, sinking his weight atop of her.  
-You don’t need to ask me twice, doll. He started kissing her heatedly, his hands on her breasts.  
-Is it me or have these sweet things grown? He asked, mesmerized.  
-They have, she sighed, and you’re probably the only person enjoying it. It’s thanks to you, anyways. So I’m glad you’re happy with what you’ve made of me.  
\- Why is it my fault?! He sounded surprised.  
-You put your stupid dick in me, and now it made me bigger. Everywhere.  
He laughed. God, he sounded so sexy.  
-Well, I’ll have to do that more often, then. Stick my stupid dick in you, I mean.  
-Captain. Will you stop talking or will you hold up to your promises?  
-Yeah, yeah, but- he started rambling around with his pants and her skirt when he stopped. –won’t this hurt the baby?  
She groaned. She was getting impatient.  
-No, darling, don’t worry.  Trust me I’m a nurse.  
-Well, a bad one, it seems. Getting yourself pregnant by an army captain, tsk, he joked. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
-Shut your obscene mouth. Get on with the program.

And he did, oh, he did.

 

 **Emma**  
Emma looked at his back until she couldn’t see him anymore. The soldier had left quickly after Chris had brought him, yet she felt as if they shared a lifetime together. She smiled, remembering his green eyes looking up at her while he smiled, showing off pearly white teeth.  
-I’m in heaven, aren’t I? He had asked with a British accent.  
-No, you’re damn far from it, Leena had answered while tending to his wounds.  
-Looks like heaven, anyways, he had responded before drifting off in a deep sleep. Emma sighed.  
She quite probably would never see this man again and the odds of survival were low for him. She sent a little prayer for him to be protected. Her handsome stranger.  


**Maddie**

They laid in Maddie’s apartment bed, her head on his broad chest. They were disgusting, both in urgent need of a shower, yet they didn’t want to move. Maddie heard the hum in his chest before the words came out of his mouth.  
-Why do you have short hair? Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but isn’t it kind of a military cut? We have pretty much the same haircut now. It’s quite unusual for women, isn’t it?  
-Well. She knew that question would come eventually. I had to get it cut back in Canada.  
He shifted to get a better look at her. His baby blue eyes were almost piercing a hole in her forehead.  
-How come?  
-I, huh, I have two brothers and three sisters. My brothers got drafted early on, as soon as Canada got into the war, and my sisters had the permission to stay over. They all have kids, you see. But I was strongly… _encouraged_ to participate. I couldn’t stay in Canada, healthy and strong while my brothers were fighting for our lives. I thought my only option was to fight too. So I could my hair to get enlisted. I wanted to look as manly as possible.  
-With breasts like yours? Chris huffed. No sane man would think you’re one of us.  
-Shut up! She scolded him. Anyway, you’re right. They weren’t fooled at all. I discovered I could help in other ways. So Lee and I got into nurse school. And Voilà! We were sent in France because we can be interprets for both French and English.  
-Well, for what it’s worth, he teased, you’re a little dumb, sweetheart.  
-You’re a little mean, then! She cried out.  
-You cut your hair to look like a boy when you could never fool anyone, you get yourself pregnant after a one night with a devilishly handsome American captain and you get in the front line of this stupid international war.  
-Huh! She pushed him. Who’s the dumb one? You get yourself in the line of fire every minute and you find yourself a poor, young _French-_ Canadian to stick your dick in and you have to get her pregnant and now, you have no choice to be stuck with her forever.  
-Why is that, you think? I want to be stuck with you forever. I just found a way to force you.  
-Dumbass, I forced you. _I_ put your dick in me. Remember?  
He pressed his lips on her forehead.  
-I love you so much, you know that?  
-I love you more, I think, captain.  
-Are you trying to fight? Because I’m way stronger than you, young woman.  
-Oh, is that so, captain? I think you’ve got to show me just as much. Chris laughed breathlessly.  
-For someone who agreed to let me lead from now on, you’re quite pushy.  
-You’re just too dumb to understand without me telling you what I need.  
Chris rolled on top of her, careful not to squish her belly under his weight.  
-I’ll show you just what you need, doll, he answered, pushing his hips against hers.  
She felt him harden against her thigh and she shivered.  
-Please, my captain.


	6. Getting Help

It was weird to see Chris walk around her apartment. It was like he was too big, too tall, too much to be there. But she didn’t want to part from him. She had permission to stay home for the weekend he spent with her and she didn’t leave her side. He was sitting on the bed, his back to the wall when she got back from the restroom. She was 4 months pregnant and she needed to pee constantly, the baby pushing on her insides. She sat between his legs and leaned back against his torso. He closed his strong arms around her, folding his hands together. His mouth was pressing soft kisses against her ears, jaw and cheek and she giggled.  
  
-How long do you have left at the hospital? He asked, mindlessly running the tip of his fingers against the fabric of her shirt.  
-I, huh, I don’t know. She didn’t want to tell him she couldn’t leave her job, even if she wanted to. She wouldn’t be able to eat, even if Lee lent her money. And she wasn’t about to ask Chris to pay for everything.  
-They didn’t tell you when?  
-I can’t leave work, Chris. I’ll die hungry and cold.  
She felt him stiffen behind her.  
- _What?_  
-I can’t afford not having that little salary I get with the hospital. And I can’t go back to Canada. I thought about all of it, Chris. I’ll just keep working until the baby comes.  
He took his chin in his hand, forcing her to turn around to look in his eyes. She was surprise to find less anger than hurt.  
-In all your thinking, you didn’t think about telling me? His tone was low and serious.  
-I can’t ask you that, Chris. It was my fault.  
-Hey, his gaze soften, we made this baby together. And I’ve told you, you’ve made me the happiest man alive. I won’t let you think this miracle is a mistake or a burden. We are in this together, tied for life. I count on you to take care of you and the baby, and you have to rely on me to provide for you both. You are not alone, Madeleine.  
-I wanted to prove to you that I can do this alone, she sniffled against his shoulder.  
-Why would you have to? You are strong and I know you can take care of yourself plenty. But there isn’t just you now, there is me and that little baby of ours. Let me take care of it as best as I can, too.  
She nodded against him, unable to speak.  
-I’m not rich, but being a captain has its perks. Let me pay. I can’t give you the protection of my body while I’m away, but I can give you that. Please. She nodded again.  
-I need words, baby.  
She looked to him. His baby blues were wet with tears and fear.  
-Don’t cry. I’m sorry I didn’t make you part of this. I guess I’m just so used to surviving on my own.  
-As long as I’m alive, you don’t have to, he said with a soft smile.  
  
When Chris left to join his troop, he had taken care of all her expenses and she had left the hospital for good. At least until the baby was old enough. Or until the war ended.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was quite short, wasn't it? whoopsies watche me post a second one just cuz i'm very impatient and i want this whole thing out already


	7. Getting A New Job

Maddie hated being at home alone in this foreign country. She couldn’t even visit France, it was under occupation and they were held under strict rules. She tore through every book she could get her hands on, wrote letters to her family, to Chris, to her unborn child, but she was getting bored. She needed to be needed, and she felt alone. She talked a lot to her baby, singing to her belly and making all kind of stories up.

She was walking in the street on her way to the ration shop, her small bag tucked under her arms when she met a strange man.   
-Puis-je vous aider avec votre sac, madame? He asked in perfect French.   
She must have looked quite shocked because he repeated his question, in English this time. He had a British again, but not from London. He didn’t sound like those men she heard on the telly.   
-Huh, non, merci. Ça va, she answered in French, smiling politely, meaning to continue on her path.   
-Does anyone know you’re here, madam? It’s quite unusual to see a woman walking here, at this time of the day. And pregnant, on top of that.   
She was starting to be quite annoyed, yet she enjoyed conversing with someone else than herself.   
-Yes, my friend knows. It’s war, sir, women walk around alone now.   
-I meant, does your husband know? She shivered.   
Was this conversation going where she thought it was going or was she overly defensive?   
-My husband is at war, sir. But surely he knows I have to feed myself and this belly one way or another.   
-Let me help you, madam. You shouldn’t be working so hard.   
-I’m _alright_ , sir. Thank you. She started walking away, annoyed.   
It was one thing for Chris to ask her to back down and let him help her, but this stranger was going too far. She knew he probably didn’t mean harm, but she was annoyed nonetheless.   
-Were you by any chance working at the hospital in the countryside of France? He asked, running after her.   
-Yes, sir, I was. Good day to you.   
-I remember you took care of me. Well, briefly. And you transferred me to another to take care of the captain. Is he your husband?   
Could he be the soldier she had seen the night Chris came back a few weeks ago? She hadn’t seen his face.   
-He…yes. He is.   
-Well, happy to meet you Mrs Evans, he said as he held his hand out for her to reach.   
-I can’t say the same, she answered as she ignored the hand.   
-Sorry to be a little rude, madam. I didn’t mean to startle you. But I happened to notice your poems.   
-My poems? She had started this when she left the hospital for good. She would write poem on little pieces of paper and asked Lee to distribute it around the hospital, to cheer up the soldiers.   
-Yes, you write quite beautifully, I must admit. And it could be of service. She was intrigued. Maybe she misjudged him, after all.   
\- What do you mean?   
-I mean, France has a way to fight in the dark. Maybe you could help.   
-By writing poems?   
-Exactly. He smiled and guided her to a darker corner of the street, far from any curious eye or ear. The resistance is fighting and we need positive voices to carry us through these dark times. But we also need someone to incorporate hidden messages in anodyne writing, to communicate under their noses. You wouldn’t know any of our names. You would receive the important pieces to incorporate and a place to deliver your poems, once a week. Everything works with code names and encrypted messages. What do you think?  
Maddie thought about it long enough, leaving the man to stress. It was a big thing to ask of her, and she wondered what Chris would think of this. He probably would be half concerned for her safety, but she wanted to show him she could still help their cause, even while carrying his child. Anyhow, he wasn’t there to prevent her from taking decisions. She was bored to the bone and she wanted to feel useful. She accepted.  
-Great. My name is The Director and yours shall be The Winter Soldier, as I understood by your accent you are from Canada. Quite a ravishing pen name, I must add. You will receive all the instructions in time. And he left as quickly as he appeared in her life.

 

-Lee, do you remember the wounded man that Chris was carrying when he came back, about a month ago? She asked the next morning, when Emma got back from work.   
-Yes. She had answered surprisingly quickly, and Maddie may be dumb, but she could read through her best friend’s body language.   
-What are you not telling me, Lee?   
-I just remember him, ‘s all, she answered harshly.   
-Hey, hey, hey, no need to get all heated up over it.   
-Why are you asking about him? He recovered rather quickly and went away, turning her back to her friend.   
\- I hadn’t seen his face back then, it was too dark, but… Maddie closed her mouth. Certainly she couldn’t talk about him or why she met him. She had talked too much, too quickly, and she didn’t have her first mission yet. Maybe she wasn’t fit for that job, after all.   
-But?   
-I just remember thinking he might have been handsome. He had a cute voice. _What a sad excuse you are, Maddie, really.  
_ -A cute voice? Thinking? You were so occupied by your man and his dick that I don’t think you would’ve noticed the wounded soldier even in broad daylight.   
Maddie blushed. She had been very focused on her man instead of the soldier and she felt a little guilty about it. But thinking about the weekend she shared with him, she started feelings other things as well.   
-Alright, I just wanted to know. Was he cute?   
-How do you remember a single soldier you barely saw a month ago but can’t remember to put a stupid condom on?   
-Why are you so mean to me today, I just want to know?   
-I’m not mean.   
-You are. And you are mean to me only when you are trying to distract me from the conversation. And the conversation being that gorgeous soldier. Did he hit on you?   
-Okay, you got me, Emma grunted. He was hot.   
-Details, please.   
Emma sighed.   
-You’re so annoying when Chris isn’t there to keep you on a strict regimen.   
-Regimen?   
-Yes, you need a good dicking at least once every day to be bearable now.   
-Must mean that I’ve been annoying you a lot in the past months, huh? Emma nodded, but she was smiling.   
-Now go on, detail me up, please, Maddie said as she sank in the little couch.  
-Ugh. He was handsome. Brown messy hair, his eyes were blue or green, I think. I almost cut myself on his jaw, it was so sharp. And he had a great smile.   
-Mhhmm. Slim?   
-Yeah. None of that Captain Evans bullshit.   
-Language, please, when you’re talking about my soon-to-be-husband. Mysterious?   
-Huh, yes, I’d say. He didn’t talk much.   
-How do you know he had a great smile then?   
-I said he didn’t talk much, didn’t say he wasn’t smiling. Dumbass.   
Maddie adjusted herself to let Emma sit by her side.   
-Did you kiss him? She asked.   
-I’m not you. No, I didn’t. Went by so fast I didn’t even catch his name. I took care of his wound and thanked him for his service, like we are rightfully _supposed_ to do.   
-Hey, you told me to ignore the rules and give the man a ride! Maddie defended her poor past self.   
-I said to accept the flirting and get a good time, not to get pregnant and to marry the guy! Emma nearly shouted.   
-Is that a problem?   
Emma frowned, looking down on her small plate.   
-Lee? Is that a problem? Is there something you’re not telling me? I thought all of this was playful banter, but maybe it isn’t?   
-It’s not that. I’m just so worried about you all the time, now that you have that little thing growing in you.   
-You don’t have to worry about me, you know.   
-Yes, I do. Chris asked me to.   
-What? Maddie asked, her voice cracking a bit.   
-Yeah, Chris came to me and asked to keep an eye on you. To make sure you were safe and that people weren’t giving you a hard time.   
-People are not giving me a hard time. Yes, I get a few looks sometimes on the street, but people don’t know I’m not married. It won’t matter soon anyway. -Still, I’m worried. And a little jealous.   
-Why? Maddie asked calmly even though her heart was beating fast.   
-You found Chris so effortlessly. Don’t get me wrong, you guys are perfect for each other. But I just admire your positivism that it circles back to envy. I wish I was so easily happy and optimistic about the future.   
-Emma. She never called her friend Emma, unless it was getting serious. This is just my way of fighting off the sadness and the dullness of this world, but it is the normal reaction to become cynical and negative. Just don’t let it get to your heart. It can affect your head, but don’t let that shit in your heart. It’s much harder to clean out, after that. And for Chris, well, I believe you’ll find your own. Well, very, very, very different guy but still, the perfect one for you. He might be closer than you think.   
Emma laid her head on her friend’s shoulder.   
-Thanks. If that little thing takes on you and Chris, we shall get a bundle of joy in a few months. I’m really counting on him to sparkle joy in my life.   
-You think it’s a guy?   
-Can’t imagine Chris making anything else with all that masculinity coming out of his pores.   
-That’s not how you make a baby, Lee.   
-Look at you telling me how you make a baby! She laughed.   
-Well, I would know, right? Maddie winked.   



	8. Getting Them Together

The leaves were tumbling down, making a crunchy noise when Maddie stepped on them. December in France was dull, not as cold as Quebec and certainly not as pretty. The girls were trying to be a little bit festive, but they couldn’t. Both of them were exhausted. Emma from her job at the hospital and Maddie from the food glutton she had in her stomach. She had received almost twenty encrypted messages already and she had written beautiful, joyful poems to cover them up. She was very proud to help the resistance of this harmed country. She had met the Director a few times to receive specific directions, and she had to admit, he was gorgeous. She was on a new mission, for Christmas. And this one didn’t come from The Director’s orders. She had seen how Emma was affected by her loneliness, even if she didn’t want it to show. And she had been affected by that mysterious man, even if it wasn’t for long. So Maddie took upon herself to make both of the problems go away. She sent a message to the Director, asking him to meet her. He didn’t know the place would be hers and Emma’s and that Emma would be there, but she hoped the man would get the message quite quickly. He arrived with a frown.   
-What is it? Is there a problem?   
-Huh, come in, please.   
He did as told and saw Emma in the small kitchen, looking as shocked as he was.   
-Mrs Evans? What is going on?   
-What the hell is going on, Maddie? Lee asked.  
-Well I see that you both remember each other. I thought you could chat up a bit. I’ll leave you two to it, I have to pick up Chris, anyway.   
She passed the door and laughed her whole way back to the hospital where Chris would be waiting for her.  
  
 **Emma**  
  
Her best friend left her alone with a stranger. Yes, she had healed the man but she didn’t know nor trusted him even if he was hella charming. Okay, quite irresistible. He still had his hand on the doorknob and looked like he was about to leave. But she remembered what Maddie had told her. Maybe the perfect man wasn’t so far, she just needed to allow him in.   
-Would you like a coffee? Maddie found some real one, I don’t know where.   
He hesitated but sat at the little table.   
-So, hum, how do you know Mrs Ev…  
-Maddie. Her name is Maddie.   
-How do you know Maddie, then?   
Emma explained that they were friends from primary school and that they had stuck together for all this time.   
-How is your hand? She asked, balancing from one feet to the other.   
-Fine. Completely healed thanks to you.   
-Didn’t do much, really. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name? She waited as he seemed to be reluctant about giving that piece of information.   
-Harold. Harold Styles.   
-Emma Lee, she said as she extended her hand for him.   
-Pleasure! May I say that you have a very pretty dress.   
Emma looked down on her clothes. She had put her very plain dress, but it hugged her waist charmingly.   
-You have very good fashion tastes yourself, Harold.   
He was wearing a wool coat over a three piece tweed suit, oxford shoes and a hat that reminded Emma of Hollywood actors that played spies. Harold Styles definitely knew how to dress to impress.   
  
Maddie came back an hour and a half later with her very American boyfriend on her heels. He was wearing his clean army suit and Emma had to admit, he looked quite gorgeous, with his short, slicked back golden hair and his frank smile. He kissed her on both of the cheeks and sat with them at the table. Always so comfortable anywhere he went. He shook Harold’s hand, his mouth smiling politely but Emma knew him enough to understand his deathly stare. Emma took it as his protective big brother act. They had met before, he was the one bringing him to the hospital, but Emma seemed to have forgotten that. Maddie dragged him on the sofa and sat between his legs, resting on his chest. This seemed to be a comfortable position for her, one of the few. Her belly was growing fast and steady, and the baby would be here in 3 or 4 months.   
-I should leave you guys to reunite, I’m sure you have a lot to talk about, Harry said as he got up. Thank you, Emma, for the coffee.   
-You know what, I think they have enough to say to themselves without me in the room. Wanna go somewhere? She surprised her own self being so bold. It was becoming more common for women to be bold like that, but she was only getting used to it. Harold too, apparently. He seemed very traditional.   
-For sure, alright.   
-I’ll be right behind you, she said to him before turning to the couple. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!   
-I already did the worst, honey, don’t worry, I’m in good hands, Maddie answered.   
-Literally, Chris purred as he ran his big hands on her arms.   
-Okay, leaving! Immediately!   
She hadn’t close the door that she could hear them giggling and purring. Ugh, these two were disgustingly so in love it made her heart vomit sparkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is quite short :(  
> hope you still enjoy it!


	9. Getting To Adjust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short short but i hope the content makes up for it!

**Maddie**  

-How long are you staying? She asked, breathless.   
He had her pinned on the couch, her legs around his ridiculously narrow waist, pushing his hips against hers.   
-A week, from Christmas to New Year’s Eve, the guys came back with me. We have to go back on January 2nd. He pressed his lips right under ear, it made her tremble.   
-Can’t wait for this fucking stupid war to end so I can have you all to myself all the time, she said as she bit his ear and licked the redness off.   
\- Since when do you swear, young girl? He pulled back to look at his face with a frown, but his lips were crooked in a smirk.   
\- I’m 21 now, I’m an adult. You can’t tell me what to do. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it, making him groan.   
-Sure I can. Bedroom, now. He said as he helped her get off the couch.   
She stuck her tongue out to him but obeyed.   
-Now on your knees, baby girl.   
-You wouldn’t ask a pregnant woman to get on her knees, now would you? Maddie asked innocently.   
-Watch me. I don’t feel like being a gentleman right now.   
She got on her knees and got his cock out. Oh, she had missed it.  Its warmth, his weight against her tongue. She took him in her mouth, making Chris gasp. She took her time, starting with sweet, little kitty licks.   
-Stop teasing, doll, he ordered.   
He meant business.  
Maddie switched to long licks before taking the tip of his cock in his mouth, wrapping her tongue around it. She pushed him all the way in her mouth, and even though she was gagging on it she still had space to put her whole fist between her mouth and his pelvic. She slipped her tongue in the slit on top of his cock and he hissed. She did that back and forth a few times before he pulled her back by the hair.   
-Stop. I’ll come embarrassedly fast if you don’t. I want to be in you when I come, baby. On your back.  
She stripped and he did so and she couldn’t help but stare as he did. His perfectly chiseled body was all bruised and scarred. Who would hurt such a perfect specimen? She kissed his wounds tenderly, making sure he got a little love every place he had hurt. He tried to lay on her but because of her belly, he couldn’t do so without hurting her or the baby.   
-Turn around, Chris said and laughed when Maddie raised her eyebrows at him. On your hands and knees, doll. It won’t work the usual way, so we gotta be a little creative, don’t we?   
-From behind? Like animals? She asked, blushing.   
-Aw, baby girl, you didn’t seem so shy when you climbed on my dick back at the hospital. You’ll see, it’s good this way too. I’ll even have a little something special for you this way.   
Maddie wondered what it was as she turned. Chris was right, it was much more comfortable this way. He pushed himself inside of her and it was her time to gasp. They had been apart for so long, her body had tightened up a bit, and she wasn’t used to his girth anymore.   
-God, Chris, every time I forget how good it feels.   
-Fuck, baby, you feel amazing, he said as he started thrusting up in her.   
He was so deep, almost as deep as when she had rode him the first time and he crushed her hips violently with each thrust. She was getting heated up quickly when he bent down and brushed his fingers against that little bit of her skin that felt so sensitive. She had touched it when she was in Canada, but it had felt wrong back then, she felt the judgment of the whole church on her sinning body. But after Chris, she knew it wasn’t a sin, it was heaven itself. And Chris had told her she should touch herself thinking about him, that he would do the same, but it felt weird, feeling good without him. When Chris touched her, stroked her gently, with precision, she smarted moaning.   
-Oh, fuck, yeah, keep doing these noises, baby, fuck, Chris chanted.   
-Chris, won’t hold on long, fuck where did you learn to do that?   
-Come on baby, he said as his cock rearrange her insides and his fingers tickled her outsides, come for me. Wanna feel you on my cock, baby.   
That did it for her, she tightened against him, crying out his name, and he stilled inside of her, groaning. After a few seconds where all they could do was their own breathing moans, he pulled out and laid next to her sweaty body.   
-Still think only animals do it this way? Chris teased.  
-Well, maybe you turned me into an animal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm going to hell for writing and posting things like this how do people do it  
> won't be able to look at myself in the mirror for at least 6 months  
> thanks for reading xxxx


	10. Getting Her To Talk

**Emma**

Harold tightened his scarf around his neck and Emma stared a little bit too long. She couldn’t get through to him, he had this constant look on his face that she couldn’t understand. His eyes were squinted like there was too much sunshine, even in the dull temperature of France in December, and his mouth was pinched. They were walking mindlessly, but she noticed his eyes running on every street and corner they crossed. In another time, she’d think he was suspicious, or that he was a wanted man. But in their time, it was normal to be afraid while strolling in the street. The Germans could always stop you and question you.  
-I heard there’s films at the old theatre, Emma announced. We could catch one. Harold raised his eyebrows at her.  
-What? You want to see German propaganda, now?  
-No, well, yes, but just to laugh.  
-I guess there isn’t much else to do, anyway, he nodded. Shall we? She slipped her hand under his arm and followed him.

-I prayed for you to be protected, you know, she said out of the blue while they were coming back from the cinema. He stopped walking at once and turned to face her.  
-And I recall mentioning heaven, he winked. Seems like God is on our side.

 

**Maddie**

There was a knock on the door and Maddie felt Chris jump under her.  
-Hey, it’s okay. It’s probably Lee just checking she can enter without seeing anything she doesn’t want to see.  
She put a hand on her chest to calm him down and she felt his heart racing.  
-Hey, hey, hey, what is it? She asked, reaching for his shaky hands.  
-‘M sorry, just get nervous sometimes. War troubles.  
She kissed his forehead softly and he closed his eyes at the contact.  
-It’s okay, bear, it happens to me too.  
-Bear? Chris asked, chuckling. So you turned me into an animal too?  
-Reminds me of that time you had your big beard, I loved it, roughing me up.  
She started kissing his soft cheeks and with a little bit too much excitement, discovered the return of his little scruff.  
“Not tryna bug you guys, but can I get in without seeing anyone’s genitals?” Lee screamed.  
Maddie laughed, wrapped herself in Chris’ beige uniform shirt and got up to open the door. She dragged Emma to the couch and patted it with her hand. “Sit!”  
  
-How was it?! She jumped with anticipation.  
-Fine. We went to that little cinema where the Nazis show propaganda films? We spent the whole time laughing at how ridiculous it is. He’s a little less- Christ Christopher, put something on, will you! She cried out, covering her eyes. Maddie turned to see her love coming out of her tiny room, wearing only pants.  
-Hey, he got dressed a bit, he made an effort! You should appreciate it! She giggled. Take my example, I’m very much appreciating it.  
Chris laughed, a hand on his pectoral and starting posing for his girlfriend.  
-Stop flexing and put something on! Anything! Chris huffed and went back in the room.  
Maddie turned back to her friend.  
-So did you guys made out?  
-It’s so gross when you put it this way. -SO YOU DID! You made out with him! -Yes, I made out with Harold.

So Harold was his name. Good to know, as she realized she didn’t even know before introducing him to her very best friend.  
-I knew it! Yay! She squealed.  
-Why are you making her squeal? Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at Emma.  
-Talking about boys, Leena answered slyly. You wouldn’t know.  


The trio spent the night chatting, mainly Chris and Emma telling their adventurous tales. Maddie couldn’t talk about her work, couldn’t she? She did love hearing her very two favorite people getting along so easily, it reassured her that some things can go right in such a wrong period in time. She had her man, her little one and her best friend, and that night, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really thought my chapters would be longer than that, goddamnit!  
> but at least y'all get more hehehe


	11. Getting (Wrong) Sparkles

**Chris**

Chris was dreaming again. He was back in the field with the boys, in their last mission before they could come back home. They were sitting in an abandoned inn in a little French village, waiting for further instructions when one of the men brought a newspaper. He explained he had found it in one of the bedroom upstairs and the dates were fairly recent. Chris looked it up, being both the captain and the only soldier here who could read and understand French. These were all poems, lovely ones. Chris wasn’t much of a romantic, especially not in front of the guys, but one poem caught his eyes. It was written by the Winter Soldier and it described a woman growing out her short hair for her husband, when he would come back from war. Chris couldn’t believe his eyes, it was liking hearing his lover talk. The way the Winter Soldier was writing sounded exactly like Maddie talking. Chris looked up and all the boys had vanished, leaving him alone in the room. Entered a dozen of soldiers, wearing the beige suit of the gestapo, carrying a crying Maddie. There were pieces of paper and pens flying around them, making it difficult for Chris to see her face, but he could hear the sobbing. Chris tried to get up, but it was as if he was glued to his seat. All he could do was watch the men tearing her clothes apart, revealing her bulging belly as they cut it open. Chris screamed when he saw a man’s hands reach for his baby inside of her, pulling on it harshly.   
He woke up sweaty, breathing fast. Maddie was sleeping on her right side, a protective hand on her middle. It was still night, but Chris didn’t bother trying to go back to sleep. He got up, careful not to wake his lover and searched through the room. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was for the protection of his family. He opened the drawer of the little desk Maddie had next to her bed and found paper and pens. Chris didn’t think much of it, Maddie had always enjoyed writing, this didn’t mean anything. As far as he was concerned, she could’ve been writing love letters to him with these. But he changed his mind when he saw an envelope. The letters in it didn’t make any sense, they were encrypted. Chris knew he had been right when he had found that journal back in the inn, in real life this time. He had recognized Maddie’s style, but now he had proof. She was part of the Résistance.  
  


**Maddie**

Harold came by the next morning and he brought gifts. He was bearing a pair of new shoes, some authentic, tasty coffee like he had gifted Maddie a few days ago, and new work assignment for Maddie. Emma was overjoyed with the gifts and didn’t even notice Harold and Maddie discussing the poem he wanted her to produce. This one had to be extremely carefully written, as not to draw too much attention.

“Stay for breakfast, please?” Emma asked him and he agreed.  
  
Maddie learned that he was British but had lived in France most of his life. His dad was a rich British aristocrat turned into a soldier during the first world war, but he had never met him, because his father had ran away when his mom, a poor French woman, announced him he was to be a father. Harold and his mother had lived in France until war was declared, and then moved to England for a few years. He came back in 1940, at 22 to fight as a soldier. He got hurt, the night we met him, and he was unable to practice after that. It was a stupid thing, but he was a sniper and without his functioning hand, he couldn’t do his job. It was his first months as a resident of France without a job. At least, a normal job he could talk about. But he didn’t mention that to Emma. They talked about their childhood, their lives in Canada and their families. It felt natural with him, he was a very good listener, only nodding once in a while to notify he was still following the story. Chris got back from his meeting with his team at 11, and Emma decided she needed to go to sleep, otherwise she would be exhausted for her night shift. Chris sat next to Maddie, his arm stretched on the back of her chair. He was lurking over Harold and Maddie took it as his normal possessive boyfriend behavior.   
  
-So, Captain, how are we doing on the front lines? Harold asked.   
-Better now that the Americans have arrived. We should get this over with soon, I hope, Chris answered confidently.  
Harold held back a chuckle.   
-I wouldn’t be so sure, captain.   
Maddie felt Chris tense up.   
-Why is that, Harold? He was still calm, talking with a playful tone, but Maddie was fearing a storm.   
-Fighting like that won’t lead us anywhere but to destruction. It has to be done smartly.   
-Because you think our armies aren’t smart?   
-They aren’t smart enough to win, no. But both sides aren’t. I fear this war will go on until every man is dead.   
-We will win before that, don’t you worry.   
Chris was frowning and Maddie felt like she needed to say something before he punched his way out of this.   
-Chris, please, would get me a glass of water? I’m feeling a bit dizzy. It was a lie, but it worked.   
The two men looked at her, worried. Chris did as he was told and came back, putting his hands on her belly.   
-Are you alright, sweetheart? Want me to fetch Lee?   
-No, it’ll pass. Thank you, though.   
She whispered, kissing his cheek softly. His muscles loosened up and his frowned disappeared.   
  
  
With Harold leaving and Chris heading to the shower, Maddie had a little bit of time to write her poem. She was working so hard she didn’t hear Chris coming back.   
-What are you writing over there, sweet pea?   
She jumped, rambling to hide her papers.   
-Nothing.   
-Not writing to your secret lover, aren’t you? He teased, kissing the crook of her neck.   
-No.   
-Bet you’re writing dirty things you want to do to me.   
-Christopher! She pushed him off, laughing. You’re impossible. Sometimes I think your brain is bigger in your dick than in your head.   
-Maybe that’s why it’s so big, then, he said, looking down at his crotch.  
  
Chris was in the kitchen with Emma, figuring out what to eat for dinner, and Maddie used her free time to finish her poem. Harold had asked her to be quick on this one, but she didn’t it to feel rush nonetheless. As she proof-read her work, she smiled. It reminded her of the first time she had asked Emma to bring poems to the hospital. Emma had always loved her art, so she knew she was good, but when Emma returned with a big smile on her face, saying even the soldiers were touched, Maddie felt a wave of pride evade her brain. Emma had said her patients all loved it, especially that one guy Chris had brought back. She knew now that was Harold and that he was probably interested in her talent for something else than art, but at the time, Emma and Maddie had been so happy. For a few minutes, Emma had told her how that soldier had asked to grab one to keep. To this day, she fed on that to get inspired. She knew she could make a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready cuz shit's about to go down y'all   
> thanks for reading xxx


	12. Getting The Truth Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things go down in this chapter, y'all, buckle up!   
> thanks again for reading xxx

She thought Chris had forgotten about the writing, but the next day, when she got out to give it out to Harold, he insisted on tagging along. They were strolling in the road when Chris bent down to her ear:  
-Do you take me for a fool? I know what you’re doing, doll.   
Maddie jumped.   
-What? ‘M not doing anything, Chris.   
-Baby, I read that newspaper every month. I’d recognize that writing everything. It’s too emotional, joyful, it’s too much you. Plus, your French shows up sometimes. And it’s signed “The Winter Soldier” as a reference to the coldness of Canada, and the soldier, to me. I’m not dumb, doll.   
She stopped at once.  
-Are you mad? I thought you’d be mad.   
-I’m proud of you for wanting to fight and to participate, but – he sighed heavily - , I am a little bit mad. You know as well as me that this is dangerous. You may be hiding behind a sweet poem, but you are linking your name with an organization Nazis run after.   
Maddie shivered.   
-I know that, I just wanted to be helpful to the same cause you put your life in danger for.   
She was staring at the toes of her oxford shoes, her voice trembling as much as her hands. She didn’t like when people got mad at her. Especially when that person was her boyfriend and he was disappointed in her, too.  
-Madeleine, hey, look at me, he said while reaching for her chin, making her lock her eyes with his baby blues.   
His deep stare made her want to explain and justify her actions.  
-I just felt so bored! I got used to such a fast way of living, filled with adventure and movement and I was forced – he raised his eyebrows at her – strongly _encouraged_ to stay home. You can’t blame me for getting bored. And Harold made it seem like I was needed so bad! I wanted to help, so this war can end and you can come back home to me. Safe and sound.   
\- Sweetheart, Can’t you see that I’m more worried than mad? They treat you worse than soldiers, if they catch you. I can’t have that happen to you, baby girl. You’re not alone anymore, you’ve got to think about that.   
-But…People take risks every day! _You_ take risks every day! She was starting to get mad herself.   
-Yes, I have to give you that. But I am not growing a human in my tummy. It’s all I have left. You two are all I have left. No matter if I live or I die, you are my heritage now. Someone has to take the risks, yes, but please, for once, let someone else do it. Let me take the risks for both of us, Madeleine.   
His voice cracked and he pushed her against his chest, sobbing.   
-I can’t lose you _and_ that child, I just can’t!   
-And you think I could lose you? Maddie cried against his chest.   
-Life is unfair sometimes, sweetheart. Someone’s gotta fight. Let it be me. Don’t bring that little one into fight already, he’s gonna go through suffering enough when he’ll be out. Let him be at peace, with you, close to your heart.   
She nodded, allowing herself to let the tears out of her body. She had been holding a lot of tension in her body without even realizing it.   
-What should I tell Harold? He’s counting on me, she asked after a few minutes spent in his arms.   
-Contact him, ask him to come over tonight, before Lee goes to work. We’ll have a moderator.  
She agreed and after deposing the last message she’d ever send, they walked back home in silence. But Maddie heard him mutter to himself “can’t believe that fucking bastard would ask something like that to a woman. Especially knowing she’s my woman”, but she acted like she didn’t hear anything. She sensed the storm coming back.

 

 **Chris**  
  
Before Maddie had the chance to write a note to Harold, Emma came back home from her night shift. She was red and sweaty, as if she had sprinted all the way from there.   
-People came looking for you, Maddie! She breathed out, her voice raspy from the running. Chris instantly put an arm around Madeleine, turning on soldier mode.   
-Wait, what? The latter asked.   
-Two men from the gestapo came at the hospital tonight, holding one of your poems. You know, the one about that one summer day we spent together in Canada? She sat down, calming herself down before continuing. They were asking around if people knew who had written this. Everyone knew, of course, they all love your writing, but no one said anything. I was just hella scared! Why are the Nazis looking for you?!   
Chris straightened up. This looked strangely like his dream, minus the cutting skin open.   
-I don’t know, Lee, Maddie responded as she straightened her skirt. Maybe they just like art.   
No one was fooled by that joke, not even Maddie. For one, Chris knew the truth. And Emma, well, she knew Maddie. She wasn’t a good liar, she would always get nervous and avoid eye contact.   
-Hey, look at me, Emma begged, what are you not telling me?   
Maddie looked up to Chris, in search of reassurance. Her eyes were filled with tears and lines were forming on her forehead.   
-Don’t be scared, I’m here to protect you, sweet pea, Chris kissed her temple, giving Maddie a little boost of energy.   
-Harold asked me to write for the Résistance’s newspaper. I write poems and hide messages for the members in it. I’ve been doing this for a little while now.   
Emma gasped.   
-Are you fucking kidding me?   
Maddie shook her head no.   
-You’re saying you’ve been playing behind my back this whole time? You’re my best friend and you didn’t even bother telling me this? Has the baby been feeding on your brain, woman?   
Maddie moved against Chris’ side, slowly hiding behind him with every sentence coming out of Emma’s mouth.   
-I’m sorry, Lee, I wanted to tell you but Harold said I couldn’t. You know I’m not good at secrets.   
-You should’ve anyways! Emma roared, getting up on her feet, steading herself against the counter. How can you not tell me these things?   
-I told her to call it all off, Chris explained in a calm voice, doing his best to keep his own emotions away. We were about to ask Harold to come around so we could talk. We’d hope you’d be our moderator.   
-Fucking Christ, how can I be a moderator when I’m furious at you _and_ Harold? I thought we shared everything, good and bad, how can we protect you against things we don’t even know about?   
\- I don’t need protection, Maddie pouted.  
-Maybe not you, even if I think you still do, Chris said, but that baby does. Emma is right, Madeleine, you should’ve told us. I could understand before, but now, it’s really a threat to your safety.   
-How can you protect me when you’re gone? Maddie spat out bitterly.   
-I can’t and that’s why you have to keep yourself out of the line of fire. Chris was making an effort not to sound hurt, but he was. That last line shot him right in the guts.

 

**Maddie**

Harold was sitting on one side of the table, Emma by his side, her hands toying nervously with her hair. Maddie wondered how close these two really were. Chris was sitting straight, a protective arm thrown over his girlfriend’s shoulders.   
-I can’t believe you asked her to do this! You know just how dangerous it is, Chris started, calmly. Harold was stone cold.   
-Yes, but it is a risk to take to save our country. And it works.   
-I agree. Alright, but you should know better than to ask a very pregnant woman to take part in such a risky organization. And you damn knew she was my girlfriend. We met before, Harold, I helped you. I thought better of you than to run after Madeleine and harass her. His voice was steady, but his eyes were shooting arrows at the brunette.   
-Your woman has an incredible talent and I only asked her to use it.   
-While participating in your organization! Do you know what consequences it could’ve had on her? On her- our- baby? He roared. Yes, she accepted, and she knows her part of the responsibility, and I understand she could’ve been useful, but for Christ’s sake, you should have known better than to ask _her!  
_ -Oh because you care about her, now? Harold asked cockily.   
Maddie turned to Chris and Chris was red with anger.   
-What? You think I don’t care about her after all of what I just said?   
He was barely able to control the growls from coming out. Maddie could almost see his teeth showing like a wolf.   
-Don’t tell me you do, Harry laughed, soldiers don’t give a crap about those little country hospitals nurses. All you want is to find a soft bed, a little body to hold and a warm place to stick your cock. Don’t fucking lie to me, captain. Soldiers get women pregnant and then leave them with their own mistakes.   
Maddie was mad as well. Now he was attacking his lover personally, when she knew damn well it wasn’t about Chris anymore. She tried to calm both of them down.   
-Harold, maybe your dad did abandon your mom, and I’m so sorry, I am. But Chris isn’t like that. See? He’s still here. He wants this baby as much as I do.   
Harold shook his head.   
-He’s gonna leave sooner or later, don’t you make little stories in your head! I just can’t trust the man.   
-Harold, I don’t ask you to trust him. I do, Maddie said, but Chris talked louder.   
-You don’t trust _me?_ Well it’s good, because I don’t trust _you_ either.   
_-_ Chris… Chris didn’t listen to him, too far gone in his anger.   
-I love Madeleine. I fell in love with her even before ‘sticking my cock in her’ as you say so poetically. I am planning to make an honest woman out of her and marry her and have many more kids when this war is over. I don’t abandon people. That’s not what captains do, they don’t leave their people behind. She, and that little, sweet belly of hers are my people now, and I’m not leaving her behind.  He said as he rubbed gently her tummy. But you, what kind of man are you? Are you so cold that you didn’t even consider the consequences? You put her in a delicate position, you put a _pregnant woman_ in the line of fire! I read what she did, she was damn good at it, but did you not consider that a lot of people had read her poems? They were everywhere in the hospital, everyone knew she was from Canada, everyone knew she got knocked up by a soldier! All of it was so easily understood, don’t you think the Nazis would have figure it out if it went on any longer? You’re putting not only Madeleine but Emma in danger as well. You didn’t think about that when you hired Maddie, because you didn’t know Emma, but now it changes everything, huh? Well, you should’ve thought about it before.   
That argument seemed to startle Harold. He turned to her, his green eyes worried. Emma looked frightened, staring at Maddie so hard she almost pierced a hole in her forehead. Maddie couldn’t bare looking up at anymore and she was slowly hiding in Chris’ bulky side.  
-Now, Madeleine will stop working for you. You won’t harass her into starting again after I’m gone. We all know how she could give in, so don’t even try. I’d know. And you will get as far away from this place as possible. You stop any communication you could have with these women, am I making myself clear? Chris said with his captain tone, the one that meant business and that made anyone feel very, very tiny in their shoes.   
-Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.   
Harold was getting up, his head in his shoulders when Maddie gasped. 3 heads turned at once to her, and she felt 6 eyes opening wide. Chris was the first to react.   
-Sweetheart, what is it?   
The nurse in Emma kicked in.   
-It can’t possibly be the baby. You’re only five months pregnant. Maddie winced under the pain.   
-No. I don’t think so. I just need to lay down.   
Emma took the matter in hand, shouting orders at the two quite clueless men.   
-Harold, go fetch water and all the towels you can find in the bathroom. Chris, get the bed ready, cushions up so she can sit against the wall.   
Emma guided her friend slowly to her bed and placed her carefully against the pillows.   
-How do you feel?   
-It hurts, like period cramps.   
-Okay, I think maybe it was too much stress. You just need to stay in bed for a while, you hear me? I’ll get Doctor Watson to come and see you, okay?   
Maddie nodded.  
-Chris, you stay here with her. Don’t move her, no matter what happens. She could give birth, and we don’t want that. Harold, you come with me to the hospital. Right now. While Emma and Harold were gone, Chris did his best to reassure his gal.   
-Don’t worry. That baby is ours, it’s a strong little one. Plus, I’m sure all he wants is to stay secure, cuddled up with you. I’m sure of it, because that’s what I’d rather do all day long.   
Maddie barely listened to him, too concentrated on her pain but she appreciated the effort.   


An hour later, Emma came back with the doctor.   
-Miss Cartier, I have to put you on bed rest. Means you do as little as possible around the house, and you barely move. It could be fatal to the baby.   
He glanced at Chris.   
-Means no goodbye sex, either. Sorry, captain, he smiled politely before exiting the apartment.   
Maddie laughed a little.   
-Poor you, bear.   
-Poor me indeed, and poor you. You’ll miss it, he winked.   
He was happy she could joke again.   



	13. Getting Back Together

Emma came in, arms loaded with food. Chris was almost molded around Maddie, but one look from Emma made him understand it was better off for him to leave. He got up and closed the door behind him, leaving the two girls alone for a private chat. Emma handed Maddie a soup she had made and cut down a bit of hardened bread.  
-How are you feeling today? She asked.  
-Okay, it doesn’t kick much today. We both feel sleepy, I guess.  
-Good, Emma smiled. I’m glad it’s getting better, but I’m still mad at you.   
-I’m sorry, Maddie apologized quietly, things had calmed down and they both knew better than to scream. You were right, I should’ve told you.   
-For what is worth, although I understand Chris’ point, I don’t think it was wrong for you to take the job. I’m mad that you didn’t tell me, but I think you’re fucking courageous to have done that. Her face softened, the lines on her forehead disappearing as she talked. You took a dangerous job and you did amazingly well, and that makes me proud of you. Maybe you’re a fucking stupid gal for doing it alone and thinking you _had_ to do this alone, but you’re damn clever for writing such beautiful and useful pieces like you did. And you’re kinda smart for hiding it from me, too.   
Maddie smiled at the compliment.   
-I’m sorry, Lee, I know we said we’d be together through thick and thin, and I broke that promise we made back in Quebec.  
-I forgive you, Maddie, I do. But from now on, it’s you and me…and whoever’s in there.

 

The following days, Chris stayed in bed with her, allowing her to use him as a willing manservant. Sometimes, he would read out loud for her when her eyes hurt or her belly tensed up too much for her to concentrate enough. She liked his low and soft voice, and she laughed at his way of slightly changing his voice with the characters. He’d gasp at the plot twists and cry when the heroes sacrificed themselves. “Wow, I understand why you read so many books at the hospital, they’re amazing.” He had said one time after finishing one he had particularly liked.  On New Year’s Eve, his team came to the apartment. They all awkwardly sat on the floor by her bed and talked about their lives. Lieutenant Jared Winchester was the goofiest, telling dirty jokes that made Maddie spill her water all over herself. Sergeant Sebastian Barnes was calm, but was always the first to help her fetch something to eat or an additional blanket. Corporal Sam Fraser, with his red, copper hair, was the youngest of the group. He laughed at the jokes the guy made but rarely added one of his own. He, however, was very strong and helped Maddie get up to reach the restroom. After a few hours, she felt as comfortable with the boys as she had felt with Chris the first days. Chris was spooning her, a possessive hand around her middle, like an alpha male showing the other wolves the female was his. The guys stayed at their apartment for the rest of their stay and during that time, Harold was nowhere to be seen. Emma came to check up on Maddie before and after work, but she seemed dull. Maddie noticed her furrowed brow, her empty eyes and she didn’t even giggle when Corporal Fraser flirted with her. Something was definitely wrong with her and Maddie may be on bed rest, but she could still talk to her best friend. She decided it would be best to wait until Chris and his team left though.

 

“I’m scared to leave you, now, I’ll be worrying constantly about you. I’ll be back as soon as I can, Madeleine, but I don’t know when that will be. You listen to the doctor and to Lee, and you carry that sweet thing ‘til the end. And if I don’t see you until you give birth, be strong and brave. I’ll think about you every second of every day. I love you, my sweet pea.” He had said, brushing off the tears on her cheeks. She had stayed in his arms as long as possible, that morning. She had traced his squared jaw, his cheekbones, the shape of his nose with her finger like she was drawing him. She noticed the green in his blue eyes, the scar on his temple, as to remember them for as long as he was gone. She had touched every inch of his skin, kissed every muscle, every finger, his puffy lips, to bless him, to shield him from the worst. Her bed felt so empty without the muscular body next to hers. The night she left, Maddie cried so loudly, Emma thought she was giving birth.

A few days later, after her pain eased and she was getting used to his absence, Maddie was sitting in her bed, back to her usual bored state. Sometimes, when she felt like this, she would think about the days where she worked at the hospital. She tried to remember the soft smiles the nurses tried to display, the laughter of the men sharing a drink, the good days. Sometimes too, she would think about the few nights Harold had visited Emma and Maddie. She smiled at the thought of one particular night.   
  
_Maddie was coming back from their neighbor’s, where she had spent the afternoon chatting with the old lady, when she heard Emma laughing on the other side of the door. She couldn’t understand the words, but she could hear the low rumble of Harold’s voice. She opened the door quietly, determined not to disturb their sweet moment, but they didn’t notice her one bit. Maddie stayed there, looking at the pair sitting on the couch, chatting. Emma was sitting, crossed-legged, turned to Harold, who had a hand over hers. Their gaze could have started a fire, intense as it was._  
  


Now that Maddie thought about it, she understood she had been quite selfish. She had been so focused on her own life, her own struggles that she had totally ignored her friend’s needs and desires. She could count a few times that Emma hadn’t been home when she was supposed to sleep, and she could easily imagine where she was, and what she was doing. She may not be able to leave her bed, but she was determined to discover the truth.           

Maddie called over for Emma.   
-What is going on with you? Maddie asked out of the blue.   
-Nothing, ‘m all good, Maddie, Emma answered neutrally.   
-Don’t try to fool me. I’ve known you pretty much my whole life. Something is bothering you.  
Emma sat on the bed, smoothing up her uniform skirt.   
-I’ve been seeing Harold and I was afraid to tell you. And I was mad at you guys.   
-Why? Because Chris asked him to leave us alone? Maddie asked calmly, she didn’t want to start a fight. Plus, she had to stay calm for her baby.   
-Well, yes. For once, I was starting to get interested in someone, and he was opening up to me. I was starting to think maybe he could be right for me. And you guys robbed me of that.   
-I’m sorry, Lee. Chris wanted to protect us, he didn’t mean to hurt you.   
-I know that. Chris is a good man. But Harold is too, you know. Yes, he did a wrong move by asking you to help him out, but he is fighting for a good cause, just like your man. -Yes, I believe that too. I’m sorry if we hurt you. For what it’s worth, I actually like Harold and I’d love to see him with you. Anyway, Chris isn’t there to stop him. As long as it’s nothing business between him and me, there’s no problem. I think. Emma reached for her friend, wrapping her arms softly around Maddie’s shoulders.   
-Thanks, Maddie. You’re the best. I felt so bad, hiding this from you! Aren’t you a little concerned about disobeying Captain Evans, she laughed.   
-As far as I’m concerned, Harold is the one disobeying. I’m just a collateral damage. ‘S not like I could run away from him, huh? Maddie frowned playfully at her. No more secrets, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 more chapters to go!


	14. Getting To Know Your Child

Months had passed and Harold, Emma and Maddie were settling in the routine. Emma would work a lot, Harold too and Maddie was reading books Harold gifted her every week. Sometimes, she’d dream about Chris and wake up screaming and the stress of not knowing anything about him almost killed her. She gathered that no news were a good sign, as she would get a letter if he died. They weren’t married, but she knew Chris had made it seem like they were. So no news were good news, she reassured herself. She smiled whenever she felt the baby kicking, she knew it meant things were going well, but she couldn’t help but shed a tear, wishing Chris was there to feel them too. Maddie was cuddled up in her bed, shivering. It was a cold morning and she didn’t dare to put her head out of her blanket. She heard Emma coming through the main door. Usually, she’d see her head peak through the door of her room, asking if she needed anything. This time, Maddie heard her footsteps going straight to her own room. Maybe she was just exhausted from her night at the hospital, after all. Her hypothesis got proven wrong quite quickly went she heard the low rumble of Harold’s voice. _He was in her bedroom?!_ And by the sound of it, he wasn’t just standing in the middle of the room. As much as the outside walls were thick, the wall between the two bedrooms were quite thin and Maddie could hear everything like she was in the room with them.   


**Emma**

  
She had thrown caution to the wind and had asked Harry to come home with her. Lately, he had been waiting for her after her shifts and they’d go eat breakfast somewhere, if they still had bread. Usually, he’d kiss her goodbye and go do his own things, his own superspy things. She thought it was kind of sexy, dating one of the most important people of an underground movement against the Nazis. Of course, he never told her about anything, she’d never even been to his place, but she felt wild, dating him, keeping her relationship a secret.

This morning, the cold air was hurting her face. She tried to cover her face with the scarf she had, but it was worn out and it didn’t cover her much. Harry had thrown an arm over her shoulder and squeezed her to his side, sharing their warmth. The walls of the little place where they found bread wasn’t very romantic. She didn’t even how they grey walls held together, she could see the streets through them. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, and this one was also threatening to fall. Emma didn’t feel safe in this environment and all she wanted was to go back to her apartment. It was cold and dull, but it was far from war, and that was enough. Harry had agreed to come along, seeing how uneasy she was. She snuck him in her room, careful not to wake her best friend.   
-You’re shivering, Harry whispered, wrapping his tweed-covered arms around her middle.   
-This apartment gets so cold.   
-Maybe I could find a way to warm you up, Harry suggested, unbuttoning her uniform shirt.   
-Harry, Maddie is sleeping in the other room! Emma complained without much vigor. Her insides were starting to heat up already.   
-I’ll be quiet if you promise to be quiet too.   
His hands were running over her frail body, warming her skin. His chest was pressed to her naked back, his hips against her bottom.   
-I see I’m not the only one getting heated up, she laughed, pushing her ass into his crotch.   
He growled in her ear, and it seemed to resonate all through her body to her toes.   
-Can’t help it with the way you look. God, Emma, you’re gorgeous. He kissed the back of her neck, lifting her dark hair up to allow freedom to his kisses.   
She turned around in his arms, unbuttoning his white shirt and letting it down his arms. He was more muscular than she had thought, but then again, he had been a soldier for a little while. She pulled away from him, locking her eyes with his while undressing the whole way down. He looked at her and his jaw dropped. He fumbled with the rest of his clothes and pressed her body against the wall.   
-Not this one! Maddie’s just there! Emma scolded him. He pushed her on the bed, climbing on top of her.   
-Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that? He asked.   
-Do what? She responded slyly even if she knew exactly what she meant. She just wanted to hear him say it.   
But he surprised her and started kissing his way down her breasts, licking strips down her stomach to finally find his head between her thighs.   
-That, he said as he started licking her slowly. She arched her back and moaned uncontrollably. She didn’t care about Maddie hearing them anymore. After all, she’d heard Chris and her a few times already. If the sounds she was making were half as loud as they were, it’d be surprising.   
-Your mind is somewhere else, come back, Harry breathed.   
She put a hand on his brown hair, making a mess of his perfectly combed curls while he was licking her mound, activating every nerve in her whole body. She couldn’t stop the moans coming from her mouth and Harold was feeding up on them, increasing the pressure when she’d make louder noises.   
-Fuck, Harry, you’re too good, she panted, didn’t know it could feel so good.  
-Come for me, darling, come on, I wanna hear you. Feel you on my tongue. Her walls tightened and she screamed his name, crushing his head between her thighs.   
-Fuck, Harold. Wow. He laughed and kissed her neck. She felt his dick twitch on her leg and she opened her legs for him again.   
-Wanna feel you, Harry. He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her. She was sensitive, but she wanted to feel him. To make one with him. After a few thrusts, he came deep inside of her, groaning in her ear.   
-Fuck, you got me so riled up with your little noises, Emma.   
-I don’t make noises, she pouted.   
-You want me to show you how much noise you make? He said as he started to kiss her again.   


**Maddie**

Spring was settling in fine, the remaining trees showing signs of growing leaves soon. Maddie loved looking at them through her window, pretending war was just an illusion. But she could hear the bombings at night, reminding her that her lover could die any minute. She tried not to think about it, but instead focused on the kid coming up soon. She didn’t know if Chris or the baby would come first, but she would be ready for either. April was turning into May and spring was turning into summer. Harold had brought a little loaf of bread he had purchased and the three of them were sitting on Maddie’s bed, eating the pieces Emma cut and handed out to them. Maddie was sitting in her bed, rubbing her unbelievably big belly when she felt it tensed up. Pain came first, then kicks.   
-Lee! She cried out, reaching for her hand.   
-Is it time? Harold asked.   
They both looked at Maddie, waiting for an answer.   
-Yes, the baby’s coming! Lee! Hurry!   
-I’ll go get the doctor, Harold called, already rushing outside.   
-It’s gonna go well, sweetheart, we’ll do this together! Emma was encouraging her, pathing her back.   
\- I want Chris to be here, why isn’t he here! Maddie cried, tears running down her red cheeks.   
The doctor arrived while Emma was telling Maddie to push. They tried to wait, but the baby was ready to get out, and it wouldn’t wait anyone. She pushed, holding onto Harold’s hand, crying, screaming, hurting.   
-We can see the head, we just need one last push, Maddie! You can do this! Emma encouraged her. The baby came out and Maddie heard him scream, and even in her exhaustion, she knew it meant the baby was healthy.   
-It’s a baby boy, Maddie! Told you Chris would make a boy! Emma announced, tears running down her cheeks as she placed carefully the baby in his mother’s arms. Maddie was laughing, smiling down on that fragile human.   
-Hi there, I’m so happy to see you. I can’t wait for you to meet your daddy, she whispered.   
-You have to find him a name, Harold said, his voice barely a whisper. Maddie wished she could’ve waited for Chris to decide with her. But she didn’t know when he’d come back, and she couldn’t raise a nameless baby.   
-Romeo.  Like in Shakespeare. It’s the story I was reading when Chris got to the hospital, last year.   
-Romeo Evans, Emma said out loud, like she was testing out the name. I quite like it.


	15. Getting This Life Together

_1945_   
  
The beige walls of the airport had made Maddie suffocated and she decided to wait for the plane outside, near the tarmac. It had been two long years since she last saw her lover. After Romeo’s birth, she had stayed home a while but couldn’t help but feel like she was a burden to Chris. She asked the old neighbor to baby sit Romeo for a few hours, just so she could work at the hospital a few hours a day. It had worked fine and every afternoon when she went back to her sweet child, she felt a wave of love. She felt needed and loved by this tiny human. Romeo was now 2 and he was big and strong. His blond hair and blue eyes reminded her of Chris every day. He was a happy child, even in the worst years of the war. Maddie was holding Romeo against her hip, both of them looking through the crowd. She smoothed the hems of her plaid skirt nervously. She had dressed them with their best, cleanest clothes. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt tucked in Chris’s favorite plaid skirt, paired with her usual oxford shoes. Romeo was wearing a blue shirt that reminded Maddie of Chris’ eyes and dark shorts. She had combed his hair back, to imitate his dad’s hairstyle. She wanted them to look perfect to welcome Chris into their home. War had ended and the soldiers were coming back home. Chris being a captain, he was one of the last to arrive, making sure everyone was getting back home safe and sound. Maddie, Romeo and Emma were back in Canada and Harold was scheduled to join them in a few weeks. Emma and him were getting married at the end of the summer. Maddie saw him first. His face had lost a bit of his spark, he was skinnier and his eyes looked emptier. He was 31 now, but he looked older. Maddie had noticed that war had had this effect on everyone. Her own hair was already getting grey, even at 23 and wrinkles had appeared on the side of her eyes. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t scream for him to notice her, but his eyes were scanning the crowd. When his eyes locked with hers, he ran to her, holding her so tight she could hardly breathe.   
-Oh Maddie, I’m so glad you’re here.   
-Why wouldn’t I? She asked, her voice cracking.  
-I didn’t know if you’d wait for me. I was scared I’d lose you.   
- _I_ was scared I’d lose you. Of course I’m here. _We’re here._  
Chris pulled back to look at his son. Romeo held out his little arms to Chris and jumped in his arms.   
-Hi, baby boy, it’s me. Your dad.   
Maddie kissed his cheek. -His name is Romeo and he is definitely your son. He runs around and bumps into everything, laughs a lot but doesn’t like when men approach me.  
-Oh, he definitely is my son.   


 

They were laying in her bed, his fingertips tracing her features.   
-You’ve got grey in your hair, now.   
-Your fault. I got so worried about you, she smile softly. You’ve got new scars.   
-Sorry about ruining such a good body, he winked at her.   
-Well, I’m not sure it’s a good body, anymore, she purred, running her hands on his chest and abs. I should maybe test it out for you.   
Chris exhaled loudly.   
-Please, do your worst.   
-Remember last time we had sex? She asked.   
He smirked.   
-Of course, feels like a lifetime ago. Romeo was taking a lot of place and we had to do it, like _animals,_ he teased her about her initial reaction.   
-Well, I’ve had a lot of time to reminisce and I think I’d like to be a little wild, like when we were young.   
-I’m still young, baby girl. His voice was getting low, raspy.   
-Prove it, she said as she climbed on his hips.   
He manhandled her under him and started kissing her neck eagerly. His hands were cupping her breasts, his fingertips finding her nipples and playing with them.   
-Fuck, I swear every time you get better.   
-I’ve had time to think about all I want to do to you, doll.   
He opened her skirt to put his warm tongue on her nipples and licked her, kissing his way down to her lower tummy.   
-Still know your way? She laughed, breathless.   
-I’ll ask for directions if I ever get lost in those thighs. He started licking her, making her moan softly. His tongue worked slowly, lovingly, like he wanted to make this last.   
-Fuck, I need to feel you. She pulled him to her and kissed him, undoing the buttons on his pants and sliding a hand in the front of pants. He gasped when she grabbed his length. He removed his pants completely and pulled her skirt up.   
-Get it off, I want to feel all of you, please, Chris.   
He did as told and pressed his naked body to hers. It still felt like the first time. He pushed inside of her and they both gasped, reaching for air. He rocked slowly inside of her, little groans escaping his mouth.   
-Love you, love you so much, fuck, I’ve missed you, he said with every thrust.   
She scrapped her nails on his back and arched her back, screaming out his name. He felt her tense up around him and he came with a last thrust.

 

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping when Harold and Emma got married on August 3rd, 1945. After the war, there was a wave of urgency to live life to the fullest while it was good and everyone was feeding off of it. Emma looked ravishing in her white silk dress, Harold handsome in his pea coat.   Maddie had organized a little party after the ceremony. Chris and Maddie had gotten married a few days after Chris had arrived, without any big ceremony, they just wanted to make this official as quick as possible, because they had one bastard child already, and they were planning to do things right this time.   
-Maddie! Thank you, it’s such a lovely day you’ve prepared for me! Emma thanked her as she hugged her. We’ve got something to tell you, though.  
Harold tightened his hand on Emma’s waist.   
-We’re expecting! Emma shouted, overjoyed.   
Chris hugged both of them, showing he had let go of his grudge against Harold.   
-For real! Oh Christ, it’s amazing, congrats! Maddie jumped. It’s a little funny, though.   
-What is? Chris asked.   
-Well, I think your baby’s gonna have a friend to play with, too.   
-Wait, what? Emma frowned.   
-I’m pregnant, too! Maddie chuckled. You guys weren’t the only ones having reunion sex!   
-Yeah, Harold grimaced. We heard.   


 

_1948_   
  
The backyard of the Evans’ house was filled with blue and yellow balloons, decorations hanging from every corner. Maddie had been obligated to put down some, since Romeo kept running into them while chasing his siblings.  Maddie, Emma and Harold started singing as Chris brought the cake outside. “Happy 2nd Birthday Romane, Auguste and Amaelle!” was written is chocolate lettering, but all the kids saw was the delicious-looking icing around the cake. The three kids blew the candles together before licking their lips. The cake did look delicious. Maddie sliced up pieces for her the children and handed the rest to the adults. In the excitement, Romeo’s head bumped on her belly.  
-Sorry, pal! He apologized to the belly.   
Maddie was due to give birth in a few weeks and everyone in the family was betting on the sex. Maddie and Romeo were rooting for a boy while Chris was rooting for a second girl. Romeo was 5 and everyday he grew to resemble his dad even more. His blond hair and blue eyes made every little girl swoon, but his charming and witty remarks made all the adults laugh. The twins, as far as they could tell, looked totally different. Romane had her mom’s brown eyes, but her dad’s paler hair. She was a perfect combination of both of them and Chris had argued she had taken up on their respective best features. Auguste was the perfect portrait of Maddie. Everytime she looked at him, she could see her late dad’s face and she was slowly getting used to her heart clenching every time he smiled. Auguste definitely looked like the Cartiers. Emma put a bill on the table, next to the half-finished pieces of cake.   
-I bet it’s a boy. Still can’t believe you got a little girl outta Captain Virility over there. Didn’t think he’d have it in him.   
Maddie laughed and put her palm against Emma’s growing belly.  
-What about you?   
-Well, we have a daughter, so maybe a little buddy? She raised her eyebrows.   
-We really need to stop synchronizing pregnancies though, I don’t think our men can handle it anymore, Maddie laughed.   
After Romeo and the war, things had sped up. There was a baby boom in the whole country, and the Styles and the Evans had participated. With the Evans twins and the Styles’ first daughter arriving roughly around the same time, their little households had been turned upside down. And it appeared that as soon as they were getting used to their new life with additional kids, both of the women had gotten pregnant again. Maddie and Emma had laughed and then they had cried, they really were together through thick and thin. Maddie looked around the backyard. Life had been hard on them in the past years, but they had found a way to fight the darkness. War was over, Maddie and Emma had found love and created life. These little humans were everything she needed to be happy. As Chris slipped an arm around her shoulder, making her lean against his strong side, she exhaled. She was safe. She was happy. Her life was the proof light makes its way through the dark.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it was, y'all!   
> i hope you enjoyed the story as much as i enjoyed writing it :)  
> kudos and comments make my heart giggle xxx


End file.
